


Fast Times at Crescentwood Academy

by compulsivepoetics



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Angst and Romance, Bad Decisions, Bonkai, Bonora, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Flirting, Free Spirit Bonnie, Jealousy, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: He had just the right madness to make him interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

  
“You’ve seriously got nothing better to do on a Saturday night?”

  
“Bold one, aren’t you?” He chuckles darkly with slight amazement, gripping her arm while pressing the gun further into her back.

  
“No. I’ve got two younger brothers. I know what a toy gun feels like.” She twists out of his clutch with an amused smirk. “Plus, I doubt a guy wearing a Scooby doo t-shirt under a leather jacket is going to violently mug me.”

  
“Careful, sweetheart. Looks are deliciously deceiving. But you’ve got me.” He cocks the gun to his head and pulls the trigger with an empty click. “Plastic.”

  
“You don’t say.” She slips her cell phone she was previously gripping into her back pocket, making his eyes follow the movement.

  
"Were you texting someone for help?" He's amused.

  
"No, I was checking tomorrow's forecast."

  
He licks his lip with a sly smirk. "I bet."

  
She crosses her arms. "So what was the point? Who put you up to this?"

  
"I don't follow, green eyes."

  
She rolls them. "Who's idea was it for this sad attempt to prank me.. and truly it was pathetic."

  
"Since I love to disappoint," Her brow raises. "No one put me up to this. I've never even set foot in this town until five hours ago."

  
She frowns, searching his eyes. "Wait, you're serious?"

  
He pulls a Cheshire Cat grin. "Don't I look serious?"

  
"You look insane." She decides with certainty.

  
"Yet you haven't ran for the hills."

  
"Yet." She drags. "So, you're not denying it, you were really going to mug me, with a toy gun no less?"

  
He shrugs with a lazy smile. "I didn't have the money to buy a real gun around this place."

  
Someone with normal thought processes and reasonable sense of danger would’ve taken pause at that response. But Bonnie lived a bit of the reckless side of life that heavily clouds her judgement and decision making. Maybe if she wasn’t so quick to boredom, she’d be in her bed asleep right now instead of hanging out at two o’ clock in the morning waiting to get mugged my lunatics roaming the streets.

“Hmm. So what brings you here then?”

  
“Hoped on a bus, it led me here.”

”For what, exactly?”

”Why not? Didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

She studies him. “Why don’t you have anywhere else to go?”

”My mom threw me out a week ago.”

That gave her a bit of a pause as she gave him a proper once over. He couldn’t be no more than sixteen. Seventeen was being generous. ”Why?”

”I guess the bitch got tired of trying to juggle a heroin addiction and a problem child.”

“Oh...” She trails, not knowing how to respond to that. So, she doesn’t. “What about school, college?”

  
“What about it?”

“Aren’t you worried about this fucking that up?” She asks with a brow raised.

”Sweetheart, the only thing I’m worried about is if I’m going to have to fight a homeless man for a park bench tonight.” He says with a grin. 

Her phone suddenly chimes, taking her attention. She quickly types out of message before turning off her phone. His head turns at the sudden bright ray of headlights shining on them as a dark vehicle pulls up.

Her eyes linger on him for a moment, contemplating. "Follow me." She turns to walk.

  
He falls in step beside her. "Is this a honey trap because I thought we were hitting it off nicely back there, you know besides the whole-

  
"You attempting to mug me?"

  
"I wasn't going to mug you."

  
"Miss Bennett, there you are! For Christ's sakes! I was on the verge of calling your father and the police!" A tall white haired man with an accent emerged from the drivers side coming over, eyes scanning her as if looking for evidence of any harm.

  
She rolls her eyes at his dramatics."Well, as you can see, I am fine. I just took a detour to the ATM."

  
His eyes shift warily to the figure towering behind her. "Who's this then?"

  
Bonnie shoots him a mischievous wink, pulling Kai behind her to the town car. "Our new little secret."

  
"Miss Bennett-"

  
"Harold, ask no questions and you'll be told no lies, hmm?" She gives him a pointed look to which he sighs, getting into the car.

  
"What?" She asks when she notices Kai lips twisted in mirth illuminated by the passing streetlights.

  
"You and your driver have a strange dynamic. Speaking of which, you have a driver? Perhaps, I should've mugged you."

  
"And perhaps, I should've introduced my heel to your balls."

  
"Touché."

(Break)

It didn’t take long for them to get to her dorm. “You have to be quiet, my roommate is asleep and she'll kill me if we wake her up." She whispers, while trying to navigate them in the pitch black room without falling over and breaking a leg or two. She briefly abandons him to tip toe over to the closet, cringing at the low creak sounds while opening it. She feels around.

  
"Shit." She goes back over to the dark silhouette. "Okay, my extra blanket is in my girlfriends' room soo..we'll just have to share tonight."

  
"You trust me in your bed?" Though she's only known him all but five minutes, she can picture the stupid grin he probably has on his face right now.

  
"I _trust_ that you won't suddenly lose brain cells in the middle of the night and try to cope a feel. I'm not above violence by any means." Her tone has a humorless bite to it and definitely turns him on.

  
"Noted."

  
"Good."

  
"I just hope your girlfriend is."

  
She snorts. "You let me worry about that.”

They settled into the bed, sliding under her covers. She bit her lip when his leg, _accidentally_..grazes hers. He must have taken his pants off. It was quiet for a minute or two, just the sounds of her roommate’s soft breathing a couple of feet away.

”You know what’s weird?” He suddenly whispered in the darkness.

”This hasn’t been weird enough so far?” She jokes.

”I didn’t get your name.”

”Oh, wow.”

”Yeah, I know your _chauffeur_ called you Miss Bennett but I’d feel a little dirty calling-“

”My names Bonnie.”

”Bonnie..” He echoes as if to try it on his tongue.

”Are you going to tell me yours?”

”Kai.”

”Kai? Is that short for something?”

”Could be.”

”Are you going to tell me what?”

”Maybe.”

”Goodnight, _Kai_.” She turns on her side, closing her eyes.

”Goodnight, Green Eyes.”

She smiles.

(Break)

She felt refreshed coming home from her morning swim, briefly clearing her head of the usual dark thoughts that circulated, something she had Kai to thank for. He’d been on her mind from the moment she opened her eyes, though him drooling in her bed was probably a big contributor.

A small part of her worried he wouldn’t be there when she got back. She ignored that part. If he wasn’t then he wasn’t. If in fact, that’d probably be better for everyone.

However, when she noticed his pants still pooled in a pile on the floor and the shower going...she’d never admit that she’s relieved. Mainly, because she didn’t know why.

She was five minutes into her morning playlist and school work at her desk when a tap on her shoulder scared her. “Shit!” Behind her was Nora, with ruffled hair, shorts riding up on her thighs, clearly just having rolled out of bed with a bewildered expression. She took out her earphones.

  
"Um, Bon?"

  
"Yeah, what's wrong?"

  
"You want to tell me why I just walked in on a guy with his trousers around his ankles pissing into our toilet?"

  
"Oh, that's Kai." Amusement dances in her eyes. "He pees with his pants all the way down?" She goes back to writing down notes in her notebook.

  
"_Kai_?" Nora echoes with crossed arms and eyes demanding an immediate explanation.

  
"I know it's short for something, but the asshole won't tell me what." 

  
"Have I missed something? Because the last time I saw you, you were still very much dating that brute girlfriend of yours."

  
She sighed, closing her books, turning to give Nora her full attention before the girl has a full on aneurysm. "She's not a brute. Sam and I are still together."

  
Unimpressed, Nora presses on. "Then what's with the stray?"

  
"He needed a place to crash."

  
"And you thought in your bed was a logical option?" There's a familiar edge to her voice that Bonnie has long learned to ignore. Those can of worms did not need to be open anytime soon, especially because of Kai.

”Who says it was in my bed?”

Nora’s jaw clenched as she stalked over to her bed to firmly gesture at the obvious body molds of two people. Bonnie mentally facepalmed. She needed to stop while she was ahead. Nora irritated this early in the morning was good for no one on this campus, _especially_ her.

  
"What's the big deal? He needed help, so I helped."

  
"And it had nothing to do with his looks?"

  
Her eyes narrowed. "Don't go there. I'm in a relationship. And I literally just met him."

  
"And yet you invited him in your bed! I know you, Bonnie-“

  
"Could you just-“

  
Suddenly the door is swinging open and a wet haired Kai emerges out of steam, one of Bonnie's pink towels hanging lazily off his lower half. He stared at the two women, before shifting his gaze to her. "I used your shampoo and body wash." Bonnie's eyes follow the various droplets of water quickly sliding down his torso as he gave the dark hair slick against his forehead a shake, catching her attention.  
"I thought these types of places didn't have private bathrooms."

  
"They don't usually." Nora scowls at him. "Perks of being the headmaster's daughter I suppose."

  
Bonnie grins at her dig, reaching over and squeezing her cheeks. "Perks you've been equally enjoying since we've met, Nora-boo."

  
She swats her hands away, resettling her glare back onto him. "So who the hell are you exactly?"

Noticing the way Kai’s eyes darken, she quickly interjected. "He's Crescentwood's newest student."

  
"I am?"

  
"He is?" Nora says incredulously.

  
"Well, he will be once I talk to my dad."

  
Nora crosses her arms."You actually think you can sweet talk him into this?"

”Of course. He won’t be able to say no to this face.”

"Bunny, even your charms can only go so far."

  
"I have yet to see evidence of that, especially where you're concerned." Bonnie misses the way Nora's face hardens at that offhanded, seemingly innocent comment, but he doesn't.

He finds it interesting to say the least. Everything he's learned so far about the feisty brunette has been nothing short of interesting.

  
Nora mutters under her breath, tossing her hair back in irritation. "Fine. So if your father does foolishly gets swayed, how are you going to explain him to everyone else? To your _beloved_ Sam?"

  
"I'll worry about that when I get the green light from my dad."

  
They engage in an improv staring match until Nora blinks with a huff. "Whatever." She goes to their closet to grab her towel and clothes, heading to the bathroom. She stops at the door, leveling Bonnie with stern look. "Make sure you find him a room because last night was one of first and only." She slams the door behind her. The sound of the shower starts.

  
Kai looks at her. "She doesn't like me even a little bit and I've been standing in a towel the last five minutes and she saw my ass earlier."

  
Bonnie bites back a laugh."She's slow to warm up to people and guys, well, they don't do it for her." She pats his wet shoulder, as she pass. His eyes follow her.

  
"Do they do it for you?"

  
Her mind quickly began to wander to inappropriate places, with several unacceptable responses on the tip of her tongue until Nora’s voice rang in her head, causing her to clear her throat. "We need to create a backstory for you, one that my dad will believe and won't feel the need to check into."

  
"Why are you doing this?"

  
"Because you need to seem like you’re not some-

  
"You know what I mean.” He stepped closer. “You didn’t have to help me last night. You could’ve just left.”

"And what? Leave you broke on the streets to brawl it out with the local homeless men, which I’m pretty sure we don’t have by the way.”

  
"We were at an ATM. You could've given me some cash."

  
She cocked a brow. "So you can go buy a real gun?"

“No, I would’ve hunted down the nearest Waffle House.”

  
"Look, It's not like I held _you_ at gunpoint, you chose to get in the car."

  
"What can I say? There was a pretty girl who wasn't afraid of a little crazy. I was intrigued."

  
"You could've left anytime this morning before I woke up or while I was gone.”

  
"Not much of a morning person,” he dismissed, stretching his arms above his head, making the towel slide even lower on him, barely hanging on.

“Right..” The sound of the shower stops. She glances at him. “You should get dressed before Nora comes out.”

”what’s the deal between you two?”

”What do you mean?”

”Are you roommates, friends, acquaintances-“

”She’s one of my best friends.” She cuts him off.

”Hmm..”

”What?”

“You just keep getting better, _Miss Bennett_.”

She rolled her eyes. “Get dressed.”


	2. Chapter 2

The three hard, loud against the door are only drowned out by the heavy rock music blasting from behind the door. She lets out a breath of frustration, whipping out her phone to dial his number. It rings, and then he picks up. She cringes at the music coming out more clearly, directly into her eardrum.

"I'm at your door." She says impatiently.

"What?!" He yells into the receiver, making her snatch it away from her ear with a grimace. She kicks at the door forcibly, while yelling back into the phone.

"I SAID I'M AT YOUR DOOR!"

"Ohh.." He laughs loudly and then the call ends and a moment later the music is turned off and the door is opening. Of course, he's only in his boxers. He smirks, giving her a slow once over. "Hello gorgeous. What do I owe the pleasure of seeing your sexy self so early this morning?"

She rolls her eyes, pushing past him. "I need your clothes."

He closes the door and turns to her with an amused cocked brow. "All I have are these but if you insist." He began to pull them down when she interrupts with a hand up and eyes closed in disgust.

"Please, don't. I rather not have that visual scarred in my mind. I need some of your outfits."

He chuckles, crossing his arms. "You enjoyed this visual thoroughly once upon a time."

"I also once snorted pixie sticks in primary. Apparently we do get wiser in age."

"You wound me." He says dramatically before coming to sit next to her. "So why do you want some of my clothes? You wanna snuggle up in one of my sweatshirts at the lacrosse game tonight? Sammycakes will literally try to murder me."

"No..I need them for a..friend." She says a bit coyly.

His brows scrunched together. "A friend? What friend?"

"You don't know him."

"How do _you_ know him? We have the same friends."

"Nora's not your friend."

"Well, it's not from lack of trying she's worse than Samantha."

"Can you just not ask anymore questions and give my like a week's worth of clothes?"

"A weeks!? What the hell, Bonnie."

"C'mon it's not like you're going to miss them. You practically have more clothes than I do."

"That doesn't mean I'm in a giving mood."

"Jake." She gave him a little pout.

"Why can't you just go buy some? How do you even know the my clothes will fit this dude?"

"You know my dad has me on a credit card limit now and you're practically the same body type and height. Just say yes."

He studied her. "What are you up to?"

"I'll tell you later."

"When later?"

"Soon later."

"Fine." He rose from his bed, walking over to his closet, ruffling through his clothes. "Is this guy at least good-looking? I don't want a dud walking around in my five hundred dollar slacks."

"He's...alright."

He stopped, looking back at her. A sly grin grew on his face. "You like this kid!"

She snorts. "I do not."

"You totally have the hots for him."

"Jake, I have things to do today." She says impatiently.

"Like your new boyfriend?"

She flashed him an unamused smile."Funny."

"C'mon, Bon. Out of everyone, you can tell me anything. You know I don't judge."

"He's not my boyfriend, you idiot. You think I'd cheat on Sam?"

He held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I'm just saying, I don't judge. I didn't judge when you and Nora still stayed roommates after everything and with you dating Samantha and all."

Her brow cocked."And what was there to judge exactly?"

"Well, you know that's why you guys were fighting so much in the beginning, hell why you _still_ sometimes fight now. Can't imagine what new guy's going to stir up. Samantha doesn’t share. Believe me, I’ve asked.”

She pushed him with a roll of her eyes. "This is why I don't come over here early in the morning. Your brains cells haven't fully kicked in at this hour."

"Hey, I'm just trying give you a little relationship advice."

She couldn't stop the burst of laugher, as she walked to a corner in his room, slowly picking up a pair of silk purple panties with her pinky finger. She cocked an eyebrow. "Do these belong to Cami or Ashley? Or your _girlfriend_ Simone, maybe?"

He walked over to snatch them out of her hands with a tight smile. "A week's worth you said?"

She smiles with a slow nod, as he goes back to his closet, grumbling under his breath, stealthily shoving the underwear into one of his coat pockets.

* * *

The door swung open, just as she was putting the key in the key hole. She jumped, grabbing her chest, seeing Kai on the other side standing causally. “Hi.”

“Hi.” She breathed, gently pushing past him. “You’re just answering my door, huh?” She tossed the bag of clothes on the bed before facing him.

“Well I heard the keys so.”

She looked around with a frown. “Where’s Nora?”

He came to stand in front of her. “She went to a class I guess. Something important.”

Her brows rose. “She left you alone in our room?”

“Not before threatening to turn me over to the cops if anything ends up broken or missing.”

“That sounds about right.” She giggles, plopping on her bed.

He came and plopped down next to her. “Yeah thanks for leaving me with her. She interrogated me. Might as well been talking to a cop.”

“What did she ask you?”

“How we met each other.”

“What did you say? Please don’t tell me you actually told her”

“No, I like my balls in tact.” It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out despite Nora’ cold demeanor that she was extremely protective of the small brunette. Maybe there was even a hint of possessiveness there? He hadn’t seen enough to be sure yet.

“Good.” Bonnie breathed. “I, got you some clothes.. because I don’t think I can keep looking at that wrinkled Scooby Doo shirt.”

He feigned offense. “Are you judging my choice of clothing?”

“Yes.” She deadpanned.

“How rich girl, boarding school of you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Just try them on.” She pushed the bag into her arms. “We need you to fit in and fast. First step is looking the part.”

He gripped the bag with a grin. “You know this sounds like a movie. Where the hot girl tries to change the equally hot guy’s wardrobe to fit him in until later she realizes she should’ve excepted his rad Scooby-Doo shirt and they ride off into the sunset.”

Bonnie cocked a brow.

“I’m going to try these on.” Kai turned and headed to the bathroom. She shook her head in amusement as she watched him leave. He was so strange..but in a good way? She was lost in thought when he emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed in the new attire. She blinked.

“How do I look?” He asked with a smirk. He flipped his hair dramatically out of his face.

Her eyes slowly trailed his form. Those clothes were a good fit, a _really_ good fit. “They’ll do.” She says causally.

“That’s all I get?”

She rolled her eyes. “You look good.”

“Come on...you can do better than that.”

“Remember the thing I said about my heel and your balls?”

“Vividly.”

“Perfect.” She grabbed her keys and his arm. “Let’s go.”

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to introduce you to some of my friends."

"Are they all as nice as Nora?" He asked sarcastically, letting her tug him out the dorm room.

"No, you'll probably end up liking Nora more to be honest."

“You’re joking, right?”

Bonnie only grinned pulling him along.


End file.
